Ira's Four Seasons
by Transient Tears
Summary: Seven Deadly Sins series: #1 Wrath. Never did they imagine that they would be the main cast of a tragic tale. Because everything started on spring, and everything ended on winter.


**Disclaimer:: **It will never happen. And the promise thingy was not mine. It was from the song. I just love it that I decided to include it. xD

Inspired bythe song"Last Revolver" by Gumi (Vocaloid) , so the story was, kind of, based on the song. xD

Prompt and beta-read by lookintomyeyes.

**Warning: **OOC may occur.

-x- -x-

**Ira's Four Season**

_Transient Tears ©_

-x- -x-

Everything ended on a white day.

The day when everything had withered, while everyone was celebrating. They were supposed to be happy, resting under their favorite spot, cuddling together, and watching how the little snowflakes fell. But she stood up. He did too.

-x-

She raised her arm, revolver in her hand. With shaking fingers, she pointed it at him. She pulled the trigger; her tears betraying her as she did so.

-x-

He watched her raise her arm, watched her point the silver gun at him, and still watched her cry while pulling the trigger. He smiled at her, whispering something before he completely collapsed on the ground.

-x-x-

It was a great spring day. She was under a cherry blossom tree, admiring the beauty of its petals as they danced together with the wind. She sensed someone secretly watching her; her instincts suddenly kicked in.

It was a man in black-hair and red false orbs. He wore the uniform of a general. Different medals were hanging on his left chest, corroborating his excellence. At the top of the handle of his sword was the emblem of his family. Two black wings on each sides and a black rose petal wrapped in a snowflake in the middle. Serio.

-x-

He was just passing by, trying to relax, but he caught sight of her. Her hair was like no other. The color of the sky. Peaceful and beautiful.

He silently observed the girl as the wind decided to play with her hair. The cherry blossom petals were like little snowflakes that had gathered to give their blessings to the beauty in front of them. He met her gaze, looking at her straight in the eyes. They were so pretty. The deep color of the sea.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously at the person in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone calls me Persona," he answered, mesmerized by her eyes. "I came here to get some peace and rest. What's your name?"

"Nobara. Nobara Ibaragi," she said, looking away from his lovely orbs. "I'll be taking my leave then, General Persona."

She turned around and started walking away. He didn't know what had come to him. He just found himself running over to her direction, grabbing her tiny hand, and pulling her towards him. Maybe it was the work of the great day, or maybe it was the magic of spring.

But they both knew that fate had decided to play with them.

-x-x-

"Rei!" a voice shouted. He knew that melodious voice very well. It was her.

"Nobara," he said, reaching out to take her in his arms. She gladly took it. "Shall we get going?"

She nodded, giving him the smile he loved the most. She was the one who brought peace to him; she was the one who took away his insecurity.

-x-

She saw him standing under their favorite place, the cherry blossom tree. She called his name, being glad to see his smile. She ran to him, cherishing each moment she spent with him. She knew that this relationship was too good to be true. Soon, fate would break the thread that had tied them.

Ever since that fateful spring day, an unbelievable love had bloomed. She tried fighting the resentful feeling, but all her efforts had gone to waste. She fell in love despite their differences. He lived for justice; she lived for other reason.

It was a summer festival; they made a plan to watch the fireworks. The street was so lovely that she forgot about her worries. It was the first time she felt this happy.

-x-

Seeing her smile made him forget about the world. It was cliché of him, but he just couldn't help himself. All his life, he fought for the country, swore to protect his people, and was ready to die for them. But when he met her, she had changed his view on life.

Even if everyone disapproved of their relationship, he wouldn't leave her. He had found her at last, and he wouldn't allow anyone to destroy them.

It was a wonderful season. He thanked fate for bringing them together.

"Rei," he heard his name. He looked at her, seeing those sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked with worry written on his face. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," she said, smiling at him. "I was just wondering."

"Hmm. What is it?"

"What will you do when I'm gone?" she asked. He wished that she hadn't.

"I'll probably die," he said, staring into her eyes. She was shocked but she smiled at him. "Let's make a promise."

"What promise?"

"Promise me that we'll be together forever no matter what."

-x-

She stiffened in his arms, but soon relaxed. She sensed sincerity in his voice. She wished that he hadn't made that promise. She didn't know if she could fulfill the promise or not.

"I promise," she said nonetheless.

She saw that handsome smile. She smiled back at him; deep inside, her heart was crying from the pain. She didn't know how long this joyous feeling would last.

The fireworks had started. She looked up and stared at the colorful scene. They were so pretty. She stole a glance at him and saw how happy he looked. A tear had escaped from her eyes before she stared at the fireworks again.

It was only just a matter of time.

-x-x-

She was led by him to their spot. It was a cold autumn night, and she had no idea why he called her this late in the evening. Maybe it was because of the gorgeous night.

"The night is admirable and we haven't seen each other for three days," he said, carefully guiding her. "I had prepared a picnic for us."

She couldn't help but smile at his gesture. He really was a sweet person. Everyone only knew him as a merciless, killing machine; they didn't know this side of him. Only she knew his secret.

"Here," he handed her three kinds of flowers. Each of them held a meaning.

"Orange blossom, heliotrope, and blue iris," she said, smelling each one of them. She loved flowers so much that she knew the meanings they held. "Orange blossom for –-"

"Eternal love," he had cut her off. He took her hand, holding it tight. "Heliotrope for devotion, and blue iris for faith and hope."

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. There was no need for words, just those saccharine actions were enough for her. He loved her with all of his heart. She did the same.

"_He's your target. You need to kill him."_

She would forget those words. She would forget her mission. She would savor this moment.

He stared at her with love visible in those eyes. She met his nectarous kiss halfway, grabbing a handful of hair as she was lifted by him. The next thing she knew, she was being laid down by him.

His trained hands started to do their works. He was so fast that she had barely managed to catch up. The act had started. The rhythm their hearts was making was enough for them. They were sure that they saw a paradise especially crafted for them. They were dancing and enjoying their own music.

Two souls became one on that shivery autumn night.

-x-x-

It really wasn't her first time killing someone. She thought she was used to it. She blamed him for showing up; she blamed herself for falling. She was warned, but she had played deaf. And she was paying the price for betting on the wrong love.

This cherry blossom tree was the witness of her painful romance. Letting herself be attracted to him was a mistake. A simple error had caused her to end this marvelous tale. A tragic tale.

"I'm sorry," it was the last words she said to him.

-x-

He knew that fate had played on their lives. He ignored all the signs. He had played blind for everything. He had placed a bet and he lost. But he didn't regret every single thing that he had done for her. He loved her and would continue loving her.

He wanted to run to her and comfort her. She was crying, not wanting to do this. A mission was a mission. She was not an Ice Queen. She would never cry if she really was.

"We'll be together forever no matter what. I love you," he smiled, whispering to her.

He realized that she would follow him soon. She was never the type of person who broke promises. He would wait for her. Her shocked, tear-stricken face was his last memory of her.

**Kraj**

The first entry of Seven Deadly Sins(SDS) series, which is roughly based on Vocaloid's SDS series. xD Inspiration is hard to come by these days.

NOTE: "Last Revolver" is not a part of SDS series.

That's all. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
